It Was Only A Kiss
by hanyouxmiko990
Summary: InuYasha thinking about when Kagome kissed him in Kaguya's castle, and eventually telling her that he loves her... songfic... InuKag


DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA

A/N: This is my first Songfic... the song used is Mr. Brightside by The Killers... yeah... lol

It Was Only A Kiss

InuYasha was sitting in his usual place in the Goshinboku. He had sent Kagome home almost 3 days ago. Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara were off in search of more jewel shards. They had decided to leave near the time Kagome had left since InuYasha would nearly literally bite of their heads when they came within 20 feet of him, the Goshinboku, or the well. Their most recent battle had been the one involving Princess Kaguya and her evil mirror. Most of the group had pushed event out of their minds, but two people couldn't stop thinking about it, no matter what they did.

Coming out of my cage And I've been doing just fine Gotta gotta be down Because I want it all

When will Kagome be back! I can't stand this! What if she's off with that 'Hojo' guy! She better get back soon or else.  
Suddenly InuYasha's mind flashed back to when they were in Kaguya's castle... When he was turning demon... When Kagome stopped his transformation with her kiss... and When he kissed her back.  
InuYasha mentally smacked himself.  
Who am I kidding? I don't deserve her... I'm just a useless Hanyou... How could anyone even consider wanting me?

It started out with a kiss How did it end up like this It was only a kiss It was only a kiss

She was doing the only thing she could think of at the moment... She didn't mean anything by it... She was just trying to stop my transformation... That's all... It was only a kiss... It's not like it meant anything... It was only a kiss.  
InuYasha was starting to growl. He began digging his claws into his hands. He couldn't stand thinking like this. He knew that she didn't mean anything by the kiss, but he still had a sliver of hope that maybe she did mean something by it. InuYasha sighed.  
Who am I kidding? She's probably off with that 'Hojo' guy right now anyway...

Now they're going to bed And my stomach is sick And it's all in my head But she's touching his chest now He takes off her dress now Let me go

That stupid 'Hojo'... What does he have that I don't? Why does she find him so appealing? I can't think about this... He could feel the jealousy rising in his mind. He could imagine Kagome sitting by this 'Hojo' guy... He could imagine her running her hands over his chest... He could imagine them kissing, slowly at first, then more hungrily... He could imagine them slowly undressing eachother... He could imagine them running their hands eagerly over eachother's bodies.  
He quickly stopped this train of thought.  
Grr... I'M GONNA KILL HIM! IF HE EVEN DARES TO LAY A HAND ON MY KAGOME-...? 'my' Kagome? I almost sound like that mangy wolf Kouga.  
He could also imagine Kagome with Kouga... He could imagine them going to a hot spring together... He could imagine them undressing... He could imagine Kouga marking Kagome as his own.  
Again, he stopped the train of thought he was on.  
She wouldn't... She wouldn't... right?

And I just can't look It's killing me And taking control

She wouldn't leave me for one of them... right? Wait- leave me? It's not like we're together or anything... It was only a kiss... Oh god... How does she do this to me? I can't stand this feeling! Why can't she just stay with me? Just for a little while? She doesn't have to go off to one of them stupid bastards... She has me here... She knows that, right? But if she doesn't want me, what do they have that I don't? Is it because I'm a stupid half-breed? He slowly lowered his head and flattened his ears.  
Who am I kidding... She would neve want me... I'm only a stupid half-breed... I can't stand this... I have to see her.  
Slowly he walked to the well and sat down next to it.

Jealousy Turning saints into the sea Turning through sick lullaby Joking on your alibi But it's just the price I pay Destiny is calling me Open up my eager eyes I'm Mr. Brightside

Kagome... I don't want you to leave me... I would understand if you wanted to... But please... Just stay with me? I... I think I'm in love with you.  
Almost as soon as he had this thought, blue light flashed from the well, and Kagome's scent drifted through the air. He stood up and looked over the edge to the girl inhabiting his thoughts.

"Hey, Kagome. Where have you been?" he asked as casually as he could.

She smiled up at him. He loved her smile...

"I've been at home, InuYasha. I brought Ramen," she too, was talking in a nervously casual voice. "Could you help me with my bag?"

InuYasha looked down at the Yellow Bag that was sure to be holding the Ramen.

"Yeah. Sure," he said, nonchalantly. I'd do anything for you.

He jumped down into the well and put the bag on his shoulders. Then he surprised Kagome by picking her up bridal style and jumping out of the well.

"InuYasha! What are you doing!" she squeaked into his haori.

"Nothin."

Kagome smiled up at him again.

God, she's so beautiful when she smiles. I wish she would smile like this more often.

InuYasha set her down when they reached the Goshinboku, then nervously put down her bag.

"Umm... Kagome? There's something I need to tell you..." he said slowly.

She smiled at him again. "What is it, InuYasha?"

How can I tell her this? there's no way this is going to turn out good... But she deserves to know...

"Kagome... I know... that what happened at Kaguya's castle... it was... well..." he cleared his throat.

Kagome bit her lip and looked at the ground, blushing.

InuYasha stared at her for a moment, then continued.

"I know... that you were only trying to stop my transformation... I know that it didn't mean anything, that it was only a kiss... but..." he hesistated and looked at the ground. "I think that I'm in love with you..."

Kagome's head flipped up so fast that it looked as if it could have flown off and exploded into a million little pieces.

"Inu-... InuYasha..."

InuYasha looked up at, his eyes clouded.

"I understand that you'd never want me since I'm just a filthy Hanyou, but I can't stop thinking about you. Please Kagome, say something," he said.

Kagome just kept staring at him.

"InuYasha..." she said again, then she threw her arms around him and burst into tears. "Oh, InuYasha! I thought that you would hate me for the kiss! I thought that you were trying to say that I didn't mean anything to you!" Suddenly, her mood changed into anger. "GOD, INUYASHA! DON'T YOU DARE SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!"

InuYasha began to cower against the Goshinboku.

"AARRGGHH!" Kagome continued. "I THOUGHT YOU HATED ME! But..." then she broke into a smile. "InuYasha..." She walked over to where he was against the Goshinboku and she put her lips close to his ear. "I love you, too."

She loves me too?

InuYasha broke into a huge smile. He pulled Kagome against him and looked deep into her eyes.

"Kagome..."

Kagome looked into InuYasha's eyes.

"InuYasha..."

Slowly, they inched their faces together until they were almost touching, when there was a sound in the bushes.

"EW! GET A ROOM!" Shippou yelled from his hiding place.  
"SHIPPOU! THEY'RE GONNA kNOW WE'RE HERE!" Miroku yelled, trying to keep Shippou from jumping out of the undergrowth.  
"GRR! STUPID LECHEROUS MONK!" Sango yelled, slapping Miroku across the face.  
"I DIDN'T EVEN TOUCH YOU!" Miroku yelled back, then, a perverted grin going across his face, "YET!" Then he reached over and rubbed the demon exterminators butt.  
"AARRRGGHHH!" SMACK! SMACK! In all of the commotion, no one noticed the absence of the Hanyou and the Miko, and they wouldn't see the two for awhile.

The End

A/N: Yeahh... not the best... I'm wired on caffeine right now... My sister and I can't sleep because our Grampa died this morning, so we're drinking pop and coffee and writing fanfics... I think I might update my other fanfics later... maybe in a few hours...

Reviews are appreciated!

hanyouxmiko990 


End file.
